My version of the Christmas Invasion
by julie20007
Summary: what if there had been more between the Doctor and Rose,what if they were married and had had a child how would Rose cope with the regeneration and Captain Jack Harkness was not left behind on the game station. 10/Rose obviously.now complete
1. The regeneration

**this is my first Doctor who fanfiction so be nice**

**this story is set before during and after the Christmas Invasion. what if there was something more between the Doctor and Rose what if they were married and had had a child how would Rose cope with the regeneration. Captain Jack Harkness is such a great character that I can't allow the Doctor and Rose to leave him behind**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this on all my other stories so this is the disclaimer for the entirety of this story. Doctor Who doesn't belong to me I'm only borrowing the characters and playing with them and certain storylines for a bit then leaving them**

**A/N: before I start I just want to say that when Rose left I was devastated cause in EVERY show I watch the important male character always looses the woman that they love I'm REALLY glad that she's returning in season 4. And just so you all know most of my stories will be Rose/ 10 not 9 because I've found whilst writing that 10 is easier to write for me probably cause he's so God damned funny (ALL HAIL DAVID TENNANT). OK now I **_**Know **_**why I like 10 cause I'm just as bad at going off on tangents as he is. sorry for rambling now I'll get on with the story.**

**A/N 2: I would just like to thank those of you that added this story to your favourites/ alerts lists, I'm grateful. Now this is a repost as I have written two more Doctor Who fanfictions since I wrote this and I discovered that this wasn't as good as I first thought that it was**

Rose Tyler watched transfixed as a golden light surrounded her husband, shielding his 'daft' face as he called it, (although she preferred handsome even though he had big ears and a big nose) from view. The light eventually the light faded, where her husband had stood moments before stood a stranger with big hair and chiselled features. She stared in shock at the man wearing her husbands clothes, he was slightly shorter than before and he was slimmer. When she got over her shock at watching him change, she started to argue with this stranger.

"Ok" she said eventually "Tell me something that only the Doctor would know?"

The new Doctor or the Slitheen as Rose was currently calling the man in front of her looked at her, he walked over to her and took her hand "When I asked you to marry me, I took you to dinner and out dancing in 1941. When we we dancing I stopped, got down on one knee and I said 'Rose Tyler, I love you with both of my hearts, will you marry me?" and when you told me that you were pregnant, that was the third of the happiest moments of my lives. You know how much you and Emma mean to me and I'm so, so sorry for not mentioning regeneration to you before" he paused and cupped her cheek with his left hand, as he placed it there she could see his wedding ring glinting in the green glow from the Tardis. "Rose, sweetheart there was a reason I didn't mention regeneration to you before and that was because I was afraid that if it did happen that the new me wouldn't love you any more and that has been my worst fear, other than you dying," she smiled at him and turned her head and kissed his palm. "Although, now that fear is unjustified as this me loves you just as much if not more than the last did" he rubbed his thumb over her cheek bone and leaned in to kiss her, just before their lips touched the Tardis speaker came on and over it they could hear their three week old daughter crying, they sprang apart and Rose walked towards the door to the rest of the ship.

"You stay here, I'll get her" said Rose and she left a very confused Time Lord standing in the control room.

Rose entered the bedroom that she shared with the Doctor and went to the cot that was in the nursery right next door and she smiled down at her daughter and picked her up "Shh… baby, mummy's here…its alright" Rose tried everything that she could think of, she changed her nappy, she fed her, rocked her, sang to her but nothing seemed to work. The only thing that had been able to stop her crying when she was like this was her daddy… but would she recognise this new Doctor as he father… that for Rose would be the ultimate test for this new Doctor. She stayed in the nursery for a while and continued to calm her crying child as she didn't want to face the new Doctor yet, just in case she was about to loose him as well.

Meanwhile…..

The Doctor paced around the consol wondering what was taking so long, normally it didn't take very long for her to calm their daughter down and get her to go to sleep again. Then again, he had just regenerated and there was always the possibility that Emma had sensed his regeneration, with that thought in mind the Doctor headed to his bedroom to find nobody in sight and then he looked at the door to the nursery and noticed that it was now wide open which meant that Rose was still in there. He walked over to the door and stood and watched as Rose sang softly to their little girl. She still hadn't noticed his appearance, so he entered the room and walked over to her "Give her to me Rose" she handed him their daughter and he settled her into his arms. Rose watched this new Doctor hold their baby in his arms, it was just like before, the way that he held her, that is, he held her safe in his arms, as if she was the most precious thing in the universe, although, to him she probably was. She waited for her daughter to stop crying, which she did quickly, Rose was relieved.

The Doctor smiled down at the small bundle in his arms, his daughter was staring up at him adoringly with her beautiful brown eyes, they were the exact same shade of brown as her mother's, she fell asleep soon afterwards, the couple put her to bed and then headed back to the console room, while they were walking back Rose asked

"Doctor, why was she crying like that?"

"I think that maybe she sensed the regeneration." he paused "I hope that she didn't. I think I would prefer that she just knew that there was something wrong with me."

"Well she seems to recognise you."

"All Time Lords can," he said "She would recognise my presence in her mind and she would, if she was older that is, she would be able to tell by my eyes. When Time Lords regenerate, their eyes stay the same shape, although they might be a different colour, they're the only things that remain constant throughout a Time Lords life."

"How many times have you changed like this?"

"This is my tenth body." he answered "I've done this nine times, I'll try not to do it again for at least 80 years."

"Did you plan this one?"

"No."

"Well then, I guess you just have to stay out of situations that could cause you to regenerate."

They arrived back in the consol room and the Doctor grabbed his head and said "Rose, something's gone wrong with the regeneration, I think we should go to your mother's. Sweetheart, do exactly as I tell you."

"Alright."

"Ok, you need to set the coordinates here's what you do. Press-"

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door, the Doctor, who was closest to the door opened it to reveal one Captain Jack Harkness.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Jack. He was wondering where the hell the Doctor was and who this rather handsome younger man was.

"I'm the Doctor, Jack" answered the Doctor "I regenerated."

"I thought that was a myth."

"Well, you thought that Time Lords were a myth, which I'm obviously not." said the Doctor.

"You know you're a pretty boy now, don't you?" asked the Captain, who was sounding amused.

"Drop it Jack." said the Doctor " Something has gone wrong with the regeneration. Help Rose set the coordinates for her mother's say Christmas Eve 2006, Powell Estate London, England, Earth."

"Why Christmas Eve?" asked Jack.

"We were there in February so I think it will be easier to explain Emma to her if we show up 10 months after we last visited don't you?"

"Yeah."

Jack helped to set the coordinates and the Tardis dematerialised from the Game station and they all held on to the console as the Tardis jerked, when it stopped the three of them landed on their backsides, the Doctor was up first and he walked out of the Tardis to be faced with his mother in law.

**Well that's the first chapter rewritten, so what do you think, let me know**

**That's all for this chapter, the next chapter will be from Jackie's point of view**

**T.T.F.N.**

**Julie20007.**


	2. crash landing in the powell estate

**Hi guys, I hope if you're reading this that you're enjoying the story, I'm rewriting this a chapter at a time, so don't be confused when the style of writing is different it should be up to the stage that it's at by the end of the week after next. So just bear with me. Here we go, chapter two**

Chapter Two.

Jackie Tyler was decorating her flat for Christmas. She had put up the tree and was now decorating it, when she finished the next thing on her list was to wrap the Christmas presents and then put up the cards. She finished after about 20 minutes and instead of doing the next things on her list, she went into her kitchen and put on the kettle and made herself a cup of tea, she took her tea into the living room and placed it on the coffee table and began to wrap the presents that were still to be wrapped. When she had finished, she began to place the presents under the tree, she had bought a present for Rose and she had even gotten something for the Doctor.

She was unsure if her daughter was even coming home for Christmas, she hadn't even heard from her for a few months, ever since she had opened up the Tardis and left to bring back the Doctor, so Jackie didn't even know how long it had been for her daughter. She hoped that they were alright, she didn't know what her daughter would do if she lost either of the two men who she was travelling with, while they had been on their way to the chip shop the last time she had seen her daughter, Rose had told Jackie all about the Doctor and Jack Harkness, the captain that she and the Doctor had met in 1941, Jackie wanted to meet this Captain Jack Harkness, she wanted to thank him for saving her daughter from certain death. She knew that there was something different about her daughter the last time she had seen her, she couldn't figure it out, she hoped that it was something good, when Jackie and Mickey had asked her to go to the chip shop with them, she had seemed very reluctant to leave the Tardis. She had been unhappy while they had been in the chippy and Jackie wanted to know why. She also knew that there was something more between her daughter and the Time Lord, she just hoped that they hadn't gotten married yet, it wasn't that she didn't want them to, it was just that she wanted to be there when they did, she wanted to see her daughter get married.

She put up the Christmas cards and then she tidied the house. She picked up the Christmas cards that needed to be delivered and went and delivered them. She delivered the cards to her friends that lived on the estate first and then she went further a field. When she arrived back at her house, the mail had been delivered and it was mostly Christmas cards from family that lived too far away from her to deliver them themselves.

She placed the letters and cards on the coffee table and then she went to the kitchen and made her lunch, she ate her meal whilst watching the television and when she was finished she began to tidy the house, starting with the living room, she picked up the box for the Christmas tree and then she put it in the cupboard in the hall, she went back into the living room and grabbed the boxes for the decorations and put them back as well, then she grabbed her hoover and hoovered the floor to get rid of the small pieces of tinsel that were all over it.

After she finished the living room she tidied the kitchen and then her bedroom and the bathroom and lastly Rose's bedroom, Rose's room took the least amount of time because it had barely been used in the last year and a half, well according to Jackie.

Later that day…

Jackie was placing the presents under the tree, when she reached Rose's she sat down on the couch, wondering if her daughter was alright. She sat there much like she had done the Christmas before, the only difference this time was that she knew what Rose was doing and who she was with. Eventually that present joined the rest under the tree and when she had finished with the rest of them, she then opened her mail, the cards that she received were put up with the rest and then she heard the most wonderful sound in the universe, well to her at least, it was the sound of the Tardis, which meant that her daughter was home.

She dropped the cards that were still in her hand and she ran out of the flat and tried to find the Tardis but she couldn't find it, she was about to head back into her flat when she saw Mickey Smith coming to find it too.

_Meanwhile…_

_Mickey Smith woke up, got dressed and headed to work, he had already decorated his flat the night before and all he had to do was wrap the present that he had gotten for Rose, which he decided could wait until he came back from the garage._

_While he was walking to work he was remembering the last times that he had seen Rose, the first time, she had asked him to come to Cardiff and bring her passport with him, when he had arrived, she had greeted him with a hug and he had handed her her passport and then she had told him the one thing that he had feared since Rose had gone off in the Tardis, she had told him that she and the Doctor had gotten married, what she had neglected to tell him as he later discovered was that she was pregnant, the only reason that he had found out was because when they had went out that night, she didn't have any alcoholic drinks at all, at that time he figured that the next time he would see her was after the baby was born, how wrong he was, a few months later (not long enough for her to have had the baby for him) she showed up on the estate on her own, there was no Doctor and no Captain Jack Flash of the innuendo squad. He knew at one point that she must have had her baby, cause she refused to leave the Tardis to go and get something to eat, she hadn't stayed in the chip shop for long, she ran out of it after an argument and she had gone straight back to the Tardis, although, Jackie had made him look everywhere between the chip shop and the Tardis for her, he checked the Tardis once and couldn't find her, he thought that she had gone to her room, so he just left her and waited, but there was no sign of her for about an hour so he eventually walked away. When he had come back, she was sitting on a park bench not too far away from the Tardis and then she saw the words Bad Wolf again and ran back to the Tardis and then they opened it's heart and she left. He hadn't seen her for a while and he hoped that she would be alright._

_When he was working, his work mates had the radio on very loud and at one point he swore that he heard the Tardis, so he asked them to turn it down and when they did he could still hear it, he ran back on to the estate and was about to go back to work when he saw Jackie coming from the other direction._

Jackie and Mickey stopped in the middle of the estate "It's the Tardis, Mickey I heard it" she was grinning happily "She's alive, I _told _you!"

"Shh" said Mickey as he was trying to tell which direction the sound of the Tardis was coming from "Where is it then?" suddenly the whooshing sound of the Tardis engines was louder than ever, they looked up and saw it, it crashed into a few buildings before coming to a halt in the alleyway behind them. "Whoever was driving that thing needs lessons" said Mickey.

The two of them ran to the Tardis and just as the reached it the doors opened and a stranger stepped out. He was wearing the Doctor's clothes but he wasn't the Doctor. "Jackie, Mickey…. Blimey. There was something I had to tell you… something important… what was it… Oh I know, merry Christmas…" he fell to the floor, just as Rose came out.

"What happened, is he alright?" she asked as she looked down at him

"I don't know, he just sort of collapsed" said Mickey "Who's he? And where's the Doctor?"

"That's him, right in front of you, that's the Doctor"

"What do you mean that's the Doctor?" asked Jackie "Doctor who?"

Rose shook her head at her mother's question, she turned and headed back into the Tardis.

**Okay that's it for this chapter, the next chapter will be when Mickey and Jack carry the unconscious Time Lord to Jackie's flat.**

**That's all for now folks**

**T.T.F.N.**

**Julie20007**


	3. Getting help

****

Here we go with chapter three, the second version of it that is.

Rose entered the Tardis with tears streaming down her face, Jack noticed this and was beside her in seconds, ready to give her a hug, which she gladly accepted. He put his arms round the girl who had quickly become his little sister and held her tightly, she wrapped her arms round him and sobbed into his chest, Jack knew what was wrong with her and he tried to reassure her "Rose, it's gonna be alright." he said

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I know the Doctor, Rose he won't leave his girls without a fight, he loves you and little Emma here too much and besides regeneration sickness isn't very common but he'll pull through it cause he won't want to leave you to raise Emma on your own and you know that if he did your mum would find a way to bring him back and kill him for hurting you" Rose smiled through the tears which were still falling which was what Jack had been aiming for.

When she stopped crying, she stepped out of his brotherly embrace and dried her eye's, she then left the consol room and Jack followed just like she knew that he would, she entered her bedroom and went to the nursery and picked up her sleeping daughter and settled her in her arms and then she turned to Jack and he asked "What happened?"

"He's unconscious, Mickey and Mum are trying to wake him" the Two of them headed back to the consol room and Jack said "Rose you stay here and I'll go help get the Doctor up to your mum's flat."

Rose turned to face the man, who had become her brother and adopted a serious face and tone, at her tone of voice Jack looked like a four year old who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar"Jack Harkness if you think that I'm going to leave you alone with my Mum then you've got another thing coming. I'm coming upto the flat too cause I think that my mum should meet her Grand-daughter and so that I can explain everything, like the wedding and Emma and even what happened tot he Doctor... so let's go. You firdt Jack" Rose shoved Jack to the door and waited until she heard him saying hello and then went outside

When Rose got outside she saw Jack talking to her mum and she heard what was being said

"Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and you must be Jackie Tyler. You know I can see where Rose got her looks from"

Rose stood behind him and said in her (what Jack had dubbed) her scary voice. " There's a time and a place Jack"

"I was only saying hello" said Jack, who was trying his best to sound offended.

"That IS flirting for you Jack. Now can you and Mickey please carry the Doctor upto the flat I need a word with my mum" The two of them nooded their heads and set off up to the flat carrying the unconscious Doctor betweent them. Rose looked at her mum who was staring at her and said"I've got some explaining to do don't I?"

"Yes, you do Rose and you can start with that baby. Is she yours"

**Sorry about the cliffy and that's chapter three done of the re-write.**


	4. explainations

**Hi again. Well here goes chapter four. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their story alerts. keep reading please and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story and we'll pick up with Jack and Mickey taking the Doctor up to the flat.**

"So." said Mickey "what happened to old big ears then?" As he and Jack carried the Doctor upto the flat

Jack looked at Mickey and thought his answer through very carefully and settled on his answer. "The three of us, me, Rose and the Doctor we taken from the Tardis by a very strong transmat beam and deposited in separate game show and the like, it was in the year 200,100, Rose ended up on the 'Weakest Link'-" They went through the door and started to climb the stairs Mickey went up first, he was carrying the Doctor's head and he had to go up facing slightly to the side so that he could see where he was going

"What they still have that in that time then?"Mickey interrupted.

Jack answered Mickey. "Yeah they do, they had this Anne-Droid, it had Anne Robinson's voice and it was kind of creepy. Anyway on with the story. The Doctor ended up in the 'Big Brother and I ended up on this fashion show where they completely change your image by killing you and adding or moving parts of you anywhere on your body. The Doctor got himself and this girl called Lynda, Lynda with a 'y' not an 'i' out of the 'Big Brother' house and tried to find Rose, myself and the Tardis"he paused and added in his mind 'and poor little Emma too I wonder if she was alright on her own in the Tardis until I found her'. They continued up the stairs. "I got out of the show I was on (wearing this stuff) I scanned for the Doctor on this thing" he said nodding to the watch-like device on his arm "and I found him but I couldn't find Rose."

"Where'd you find him then?". asked Mickey as the reached the floor that Jackie's flat was on and Jack answered

"I found him in a computer room with Lynda, he was frantically trying to find Rose on the computer in there, so I gave him thing" again he nodded to his arm "so that he could find her he was grinning like a maniac when he found her until Lynda told him that Rose was with the Anne-droid and we rushed to her but we didn't get there on time and Rose was disintegrated. The Doctor was devasted and he didn't even resist when we were arrested. We escaped of course and went to floor 500 where we found the people who were running the place and believe me even I was scared of him (I haven't seen him like that since Margret the Slitheen had her hostage after you left and I never want to see him like that again). I sealed the room and found the Tardis in a room called Archive six and it figured out what had happened to Rose and I demonstrated what happened using Lynda and the Doctor found an underlying signal in the transmission from the Game Station and we dicovered where Rose was, she was with the Doctor's worst enemy-the Daleks. They spoke to the Doctor and told him that if he interfeared then they were going to exterminate Rose and the Doctor continued to refuse, he told them that he was going to rescue Rose from the middle of the Dalek fleet and then he was going to save the Earth and then just to finish he was going to wipe every single stinking Dalek out of the sky. The two of us went to the Tardis and we got into the ship that had Rose on it and when we appeared we managed to get Rose inside the Tardis but we trapped a Dalek, who tried to exterminate the Doctor and I shot it and blew it to bits."

Mickey paled considerably thoughout the last explaination "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Sure"Jack replied "Where was I, Oh yeah after I destroyed the Dalek the Doctor went to Rose and hugged her, so tightly I thought he was going to suffocate her, then they talked in hushed voices , I don't know what they spoke about but I can only assume that he was apologising because he'd nearly gotten her killed. We went outside to meet the neighbours, met the Emporer of the Daleks and then we went back to the game station and the Doctor figured out that the only way to get rid of the Daleks was to create a Delta wave but that would kill everyone in it's path which was why he set Rose home before it was finished so that she'd be safe."

"Let me guess, he sent her home so that he wouldn't kill the woman he loves." Mickey guessed, knowing that the Doctor wouldn't harm Rose, at least intentionally

"Yeah" he said and at the same time he thought 'Or his daughter'. Jack looked at Mickey who was now messing about with Jackie's door "Did you get the keys"

"No." he answered feeling rather stupid "What about the sonic screwdriver?"

Jack reached into the inside pocket of the Doctor's jacket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver to the correct setting to open doors and pointed it at the door which clicked a few seconds later and he opened it and took the Doctor into the bedroom closest to the livingroom. Judging by the colours of the room it belonged to Rose and they laid the Doctor on the bed and went and sat in the livingroom and Jack continued the story. "Rose came back after I'd been exterminated. She'd looked into the heart of the Tardis and with the time vortex running through her she destroyed that Daleks and their ships and saved me. Before she did all that though, you remember when we were in cardiff and the Doctor and Rose were talking about the words blaidd drwg or bad wolf and about how those words were following them through time, well they were. When Rose had the time vortex in her she scattered the words through time to lead her there so that she could save the Doctor and everyone else and get rid of the Daleks and end the Time War. The Doctor took the time vortex from her to stop her from dieing and he regenerated"

Mickey stared at Jack and he realised at that moment that the Doctor had already proven that he would give his life for Rose and as far as he was concered the best man had won Rose's heart, but he wondered that if the Doctor would still have Rose's love cause he'd changed.

**change of P.o.v.**

Jackie stared at Rose as her daughter locked the Tardis. "Am I going to get an explaination?"Rose turned around to face her mother and said.

"Yeah let's go for a walk." The two of them set of to the park and Rose began her explaination. "At first the Doctor was my best friend and my feelings for him started to change when he refused to sacrifice me in Downing st and the next trip we went on was to America in 2012 and we discovered that the owner of the museum we ended up in had the last surviving Dalek and I stupidly touched that damned thing and it went on a killing spree but we have to thank that Dalek because it noticed what the Doctor couldn't that the Doctor loved me. We didn't talk about it until we got out of the museum I instigated it, the Doctor only agreed to a romantic relatioship with me because I told him that it would hurt me more to know that he felt the same way about me as I did him if I couldn't exoress it so we gave it a try. Our relationship changed for the better I knew what he'd be thinking and vise versa. We went to 1941 and after we'd saved the day as usual he took me to dinner and dancing and he proposed mum" she paused and hugged Emma closer to her chest. "I said yes and I sorry mum but we got married when we were in cardiff a few weeks later and I'm sorry you couldn't be there but we wanted it to be just the two of us and Jack as our only witness"

"ROSE, that man is an alien how could you marry him and that baby is she my grand-daughter?"

"Yes mum, she is your grand-daughter and she has a name it's Emma. I found out that I was pregnant that same day after the wedding, when I told him the Doctor couldn't be happier and I married him because I love him and he loves me too and he dotes on Emma" she smiled. "You should see them together. He absolutely adores his little girl. Now you can either be happy for me or you can leave me alone."

Jackie looked at her daughter and she saw a lot of herself there. When she'd told her parents that she was going to marry Pete, they'd told her that they thought that he wasn't good enough for her and now here she was doing the same thing to her own daughter and besides the Doctor was part human as well so she decided to give him a chance. "Rose, I'm sorry I snapped I am happy for you, that is if you're happy. Are you happy?"

Rose looked into her mother's eyes and said. "Mum I couldn't be happier. The Doctor treats me as if I the only woman in the entire universe and he adores Emma. I've got everything I've ever dreamed of a loving husband and a family. Are we OK mum?"

"Yes, Let's go back and check on your Doctor."

"OK". Jackie and Rose turned around before reaching the park and headed back tot the flat. When they got there Jack greeted them and told them where he'd put the Doctor. Jackie went and got a pair of pj's for him and Rose handed Jack her daughter and went into her old room and changed her husband and got him into her old bed.

**Well, that's chapter 4 re-written. Let me know what you think, is it better than before? I think so... So review and let me know what you think... as always, constructive critism welcome... no flames they just bore me now.**


	5. attack of the killer santas

**hi again. Here we go**

Rose sat in her old room holding the Doctor's hand and watching their daughter whom she had laid on the bed beside him. Emma had automatically snuggled into her father's side, if Rose wasn't so worried about the Doctor she would have taken a photograph of this cause they looked so cute together.

**change P.O.V**

Jackie made tea for Mickey and Jack. She entred the livingroom and found only Mickey there. "Here you go Mickey." she said as she handed him his tea . "Where's Jack?"

"Don't know"

Jackie walked out of the livingroom and saw him standing at Rose's bedroom door. "I'm going out. I'll be back in a minute." she looked into the room and saw what Jack was looking at. "Aw" she said. "That is cute. Take a picture of them will you?"

Jack turned away to look at Jackie. "You're OK with their relationship then?"

"Actually yeah I am." Jackie admitted "If Rose is happy then I'm happy for her.How old is the baby?"

"Three and a half weeks old" answered Jack "And she's got her Daddy wrapped around her little fingers, in fact I think she's had him wrapped round her little fingers since the minute she was born. The Doctor loves them both so much you know, Jackie."

Jackie smiled at him and said "I know, but she's not the only one that's got him wrapped around her little finger, her mother does too."

"I know, he'd do absolutely anything for either one of them"

"I'll be back in a bit."she said as she walked out of the door "There's a cuppa for you in the livingroom"

"OK. Thanks Jackie"

Jackie left the flat. Jack stayed at the door, Mickey appeared beside him. "That's cute. Is that baby theirs?"

"Yeah" said Jack his eyes not leaving the scene before him Rose had gone to the bathroom and he was watching the baby and the Doctor. Emma was still snuggled into her father, in Jack's opinion that was the cutest thing ever, the only thing that would be cuter would be if the Doctor was just sleeping and not ill.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Emma. She's three weeks old and the Doctor and I want you to be a part of her life Mickey." said Rose. Who had appeared behind them. She smiled "Thank's Jack." Rose moved past them and into her room and she closed the door, Jack and Mickey re-entered the livingroom and drank their tea.

**back to Rose's P.O.V**

Rose sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked the few hairs on her daughter's head and she pressed a gentle kiss to her tiny forehead. Jackie entered the room "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student" she said as she handed Rose a stethoscope. "She was fast asleep so I just took it. I still say that we should take him to a hospital."

Rose looked at her mother. "No, we can't. They'd lock him up. Disect him." she paused. "one bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race."

She took the stethoscope and placed it on each side of the Doctor's chest. "Both working". Jackie looked from the Doctor to her daughter, "What do you mean both?"

"He's got two hearts"

Jackie didn't believe a word that her daughter was saying."Don't be stupid."

"Well he has." Rose was about to walk out of her room when her mother said. "Anything else he's go two of."

"Leave him alone" Rose hissed as she headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.Jackie followed her.

Once they were in the kitchen Jackie asked her daughter."How can he go chaning his face. Is that a different face or is he a different person."

Rose was getting closer to tears as her mum asked this question. "How should I know" she snapped as she headed to the door. "Sorry. Its just... I thought I knew him mum. I thought there were no secrets between us... and now he goes and does this... the big question is where did you get a pair of mens pyjamas?"

"Howard's been staying over."

Rose looked at her mum comprehension dawnong on her face. "What, Howard from the market? how long's that been going on then?"

"About a month. First he starts delieving to the door and I thought that's odd. Then its a bag of oranges..." Rose wasn't listening she was looking at the TV in the livingroom.

"Is that Harriet Jones" she asked " What's she doing on the telly?"

Rose and Jackie entred the livingroom and Jackie said "She's Prime Minister now, I'm 18 quid a week better off. They're calling it britains golden age." she paused and looked at her daughter "I keep saying, My Rose has met her."

"I did more than that, we stopped world war three with her."She sighed "Harriet Jones" she watched the news broadcast with interest.

_"What about those who are calling the _Guinevere One _space probe a waste of time?_

_Harriet Jones answered. "I completely disagree if you don't mind"_ Rose snorted and the rest of the broadcast was ignored when Emma's cries filled the house. Rose entred the room and picked up her daughter and fed her. 'Thankgod' Rose thought 'if that didn't work then the only thing that would have was her daddy holding her. Rose laughed her daughter certainly had the Doctor wrapped round her little finger, she has had since the day she was born. 'Doctor you'd better wake up cause I won't let you leave me to bring up Emma on my own like my dad did to my mum' she knew that willing him to wake up wouldn't work so she decided to go out, probably to the market to get Christmas presents she left the room taking Emma with her.

"Mum. I going out for a bit with the baby. Jack come with me please."

Jack grabbed his jacket and they went down to the market, unfortunately for Rose, Mickey tagged along. "God" she said suddenly "I'm all out of sync. You forget about Christmas and things in the Tardis, You get sort of timeless. Its like they don't exist"

"I could listen to stories about the Taris all day. Go on Rose tell us another one."

"Mickey shut up."Jack warned

"Why should I?"Mickey asked.

"Just shut up."

Rose walked on ahead with her daughter clutched to her chest. Mickey was getting on her last nerve. Rose was absolutely fuming and she didn't notice Jack come up behind her until he spoke. "Rose?"

"Sorry Jack."

Rose looked behind Jack and saw Mickey standing there, looking sheepish and he spoke which annoyed her even more. "Rose, I'm sorry" He said "I was only trying to make you laugh."

"Mickey. I know your sorry but, I'm all over the place emmotionally, my husband is ill and I might have to face raising my daughter on my own, so I'm not in the mood.Ok"

"Ok. So what are you gonna get for your mum then?" Mickey said. "I'm round there all the time now. She even does me dinner on a Sunday, she talks about you all the time you know..." Mickey's voice filtered into nothingness as Rose stared at the brass band.

Suddenly the players lowered their instruments and blew fire out of them at Rose who clutched Emma protectively and she shoved Jack and Mickey behind the nearest market stall. "Oh my God" she said. "They're after us" the three of them ran and they didn't stop until Rose had hailed a taxi. They got in and Mickey said, " I can't even go shopping with you and we get attacked by a brass band."

Emma who had been crying from the moment that the band had attacked them had finally chosen that moment to stop crying and was now falling asleep."Why did they attack us though?" Jack asked.

"What's special about us?" Rose asked. she paused to give the boys a chance to answer the question, which they didn't. "We're nothing, exept for the one thing we've got tucked up in bed at home, the Doctor." Rose handed her now fast asleep daughter to Jack and got out her phone.

"who are you phoning?" Mickey asked.

"My mum" Rose waited and the phone didn't ring, all that she got was an engaged tone. "Get off the phone." Rose hung up the phone and they all got out of the taxi at the end of the Powell Estate and they ran upto the flat

meanwhile...

Jackie was alone in the flat cause Rose, Jack and Mickey had gone out so she'd finished the decorating and about 10 minutes ago a new tree had come so Jackie had taken the old one down and put the new one up in the livingroom and had been on the phone to Bev for most of the time. "Yeah, she just turns up with no warning and I said to her I said Rose if you want a Christmas dinner of meat paste then so be it" she made a cup of tea for herself and even left a cup beside Rose's bed for the Doctor. " No don't come round love, the flat's all topsy-turvy, yeah she just comes in and litters the place."

The front door banged open and Rose came in with Jack and Mickey at her heels. Jack still had Emma and Jackie thought that he didn't look very comfortable with running with the baby and Rose looked terrified and slightly angry at the same time

"Get off the phone." Rose said

"It's only Bev, she says hello." Rose took the phone from Jackie and said "Bev, listen. It'll have to wait" and hung up the phone. "It's not save, we need to get out of here where can we go?"

Mickey made the first suggestion. "My mate, Stan he'll put us up."

'Not good enough' Rose thought. "that's only two streets away.What about Mo where's she living now?"

"I don't know" Said Jackie. "The peak district."

"Right" said Rose "We'll go to cousin Mo's then."

Jackie was confused. "It's Christmas Eve, We're not going anywhere."

"Mum... that's a new tree." Rose stated. "Where'd you get it?"

"I thought it was you"

"How could it be me."

"Well you went shopping and there was a knock at the door and there it was."

"That wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

The lights on the tree started flickering on and off and the branches started moving. "You've got to be kidding me!" Rose said. Jack took Emma out of the room and Mickey shoved Rose and Jackie out of the room. Jakcie and Jack were heading to the front door and Rose went into her room to get the Doctor out. "Jackie appeared out of nowhere and said to Rose. "What are you doing. Leave him."

Rose stood where she was and the next minute Jack appeared in the room and stood beside her.

"Rose is right Jackie we can't just leave him."

Mickey was trying to stop the Christmas tree with a chair and Jackie called him back and they went into the bedroom and shoved Rose's wardrobe infront of the door and stood with their backs against it, but that didn't stop the tree, it just smashed the door and the wardrobe to bits and Mickey ened up on his but on the floor next to Jack who made no move to help him up and Jackie crawled backwards to the wall and sat there. Rose on the other hand moved to where she had put the Doctor's leather jacket and got out the sonic screwdriver and put it in his hand and whispered into his ear. "Help us"

**Will they be saved? find out in the next chapter. Review please**

**And that's chapter five edited. Sort of.**


	6. attack of the killer christmas tree

**Hi everyone. Apologies for all delays my imagination wasn't very good the last few days but it's back to normal now, sorry about the ending of the last chapter but I thought that it was getting to long for now so I stopped. So here we go.**

_prevously..._

_Rose put the sonic screwdriver in the Doctor's hand and whispered "Help us"_

The Doctor woke up and sat upright and blasted the tree to peices then he stood up and said "Remote control, but who's controlling it". Rose handed the Doctor the dressing gown that Jackie had brought in with her when she'd got the pyjamas and helped him put it on. They all followed the Doctor outside.

The Doctor stopped otuside the flat and stared out at the three santas that were standing there. "that's them" said Mickey. "What are they?"

Rose looked at Mickey and said "Shush"

The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at them and they backed away from it and teleported out. Mickey looked triumphant and said. "What kind of rubbish were they. No offence but they're mot much cop if a sonic screwdriver can scare them off"

"Pilot fish" said the Doctor

Rose looked at him, the Doctor could tell that she was completely confused "What?"

"They were just pilot fish." The Doctor stopped talking and groaned in pain. He fell against the wall Jackie, Mickey and Rose surrounding him, Jack sayed off to the side with Emma cause he knew that Rose wouldn't want Emma to see her daddy like this. "You woke me up to soon I'm still regenerating and I'm bursting with energy". he breathed out and they could see a golden vapour on the air,"You see, the pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they take out the defense, that's you lot and they carry me off they could run their batteries off of me for a couple of years

"My head" said the Doctor grabbing his head in both hands as if that would stop the pain. "I'm having a neural implosion" he tried to stand up but he collapsed again against the railing this time. "I need-"

Jackie looked at him and interrupted him by asking "What do you need, tell me, tell me, tell me". Jackie looked at Rose who she could see was close to tears, she hated seeing her daughter like this, she wanted to help the Doctor to get better soon.

"I need..." The Doctor tried again.

"What do you need? Aspirin, paracetamol, codine oh I don't Pepto Bismol."

"I need..." The Doctor was getting frustrated both at his inability to tell them what he needed and Jackie asking him what he needed.

"Liquid paraffin, Vitamin C, Vitamin D, Vitamin E? Is it food, something simple, soup, a nice bowl of soup? soup and a sandwich? soup and a little ham sandwich?-" the Doctor was really starting to get fed up with Jackie so he decided to try to shut her up.

"I need you to shut up."

Jackie looked at the Doctor and then at Mickey and she said indignantly "He hasn't changed that much has he?"

Rose tried not to laugh and somehow she succeeded, she looked at Jack thankful that he had had the sense to keep out of her Mum's arguement with the Doctor and she was also glad that he'd had the sense to keep Emma turned away from the Doctor cause Rose didn't want her to see her daddy like that.

The Doctor tried to stand again, but he failed and fell into the wall and almost landed on Rose who had moved to the side and he could see that Rose was close to tears, so he took her free hand in his and gently squeezed it to get her attention. "If there are pilot fish then that means that something... something... something is coming" After he said this he lost conciousness again. Jack gave Emma to Rose who hugged her baby girl tightly and finally Rose allowed herself to cry. Jack and Mickey carried the Doctor into the flat and put him back into Rose's bed and then Mickey went to his flat to get his laptop, Jackie went to make a cuppa, Jack went to the Tardis to try to find out something about the pilot fish and Rose went to the Tardis with him so that she could get Emma's carry cot so that the baby had somewhere to sleep.

When Rose returned to the flat she put the baby into her cot and she grabbed a cloth and soaked it in cold water and wrung it out, she went into her bedroom and sat on the bed and wiped the cloth over the Doctors forhead to try to bring down his rocketing temperature. Mickey entered the flat and as he was walking past Rose's room he stopped and looked at Rose sympathetically and moved through to the livingroom and Rose stayed where she was.

Mickey sat his laptop down on the table in the corner of the livingroo, and as Jackie came in with a cup of tea for him he asked. "I'm gonna use the phone line is that alright"

Jackie set the cup down beside him. "Keep account of it." she walked towards the livingroom door intending on taking Rose her tea, but Rose had just entered the livingroom. Jackie handed her her tea and said. "Midnight, Christmas Day." she moved past Rose to go and sit down and asked. "Is Emma alright?"

"Yeah. She's asleep. She's a good baby, mum, she sleeps right through most nights or if she does wake up I don't hear her which means that her father gets up to her"

Jackie smiled at her daughter. "And how is he. Any change?"

Rose looked upset again, well depressed was the word that Jackie would use to described her daughter if the Doctor didn't get better soon, she was going to give him one hell of a slap for worrying Rose like this. When Rose answered Jackie could her the tears threatening to fall. "He's worse, only one heart is beating".

The news was still on and the first transmission from the _Guinevere one_ space probe was going to arrive live at any time so Rose and Jackie watched until Mickey said. "I've found it."

Rose got up and walked over to Mickey and looked over his shoulder at the computer screen. "They're scavengers like the Doctor said. The little fish swim alongside the big fish-"

Rose interrupted him "What d'you mean like sharks."

Mickey looked from the screen to Rose and said "Great big sharks. So what the Doctor means is that the little fish never swim far from their daddies so, we've had those which means we get that" Rose looked at the screen and saw a huge shark swim past the camera

"'Something is coming'"

Jackie was watching the news broadcasting the first pictures from Mars and as they came into focus she said. "Funny sort of rocks"

Rose looked up from the screen and moved towards the television and stared at the screen. "That's not rocks". An alien face appeared on the TV and when it roared Rose and Jackie backed away from the screen. Jack chose that moment to run into the flat.

"Have you seen the news?"

"Yeah." answered Mickey. He pointed at the TV and Jack stopped asking and instead he said. "OK what are we going to do?"

Rose looked at Jack and remembered the last time that aliens came to Earth (Not the Slitheen, the spaceship that crased into Big Ben) when she'd first started travelling with the Doctor and she rememebered that he said that he wasn't going to do anything because maybe that was the first contact and maybe the Human race was supposed to discover aliens that day and maybe today wasn't any different. "We wait" Rose started. "We wait until they show what their intentions towards Earth are and then we decide what to do until then Jack we do nothing alright" Rose left the room and went to her bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed next to the cot and looked down at her sleeping daughter and then she looked at her husband, she laid her head in his chest and started to cry until the tears gave way to exhaustion.

Meanwhile...

Jack went over to Mickey and stood beside him. "Mickey Smith, can you hack into the government or military websites to find out what's going on?"

"Yeah I can, but it'll take a while."

"OK. Where did Rose go?" Jack asked Jackie who meerly shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the livingroom to find her daughter. She found her in her bedroom fast asleep with her head still on the Doctor's chest and she'd moved in her sleep, cause her arm was across his stomach and she was holding him tightly. Jackie moved into the room and checked on Emma and found that like both of her parents she was out cold. Jack came to the door and said "Thank God she's finally asleep. Poor Rose she's exhausted, a couple of hours will do her good."

Jackie turned at the sound of Jack's voice and said. "It would be better if the Doctor would wake up. I hate seeing Rose like this. God knows I've hated that man, but right now I love him, you know why?"

Jack simply shook his head and Jackie said. "I love that man because he's made my little girl happy, and now I want to slap him silly for worrying her. He'd better wake up soon or I'm scared that Rose'll do something stupid and that innocent little baby will loose both of her parents and I won't let that happen"

Jack took Jackie into the livingroom and he made her drink her tea and then he told her to follow Rose's example and get some sleep, which she did. About a half an hour later Rose came into the livingroom and Jack made her another cup of tea and they waited while Mickey tried to get information for them. Ten minutes or so later Mickey said. "I'm in." Rose and Jack came over and stood round him and watched what the government was at that moment watching. The aliens were speaking in their own language and Mickey asked "Have either of you seen them before?"

Rose and Jack both shook their heads and continued to listen and suddenly Rose said. "I don't understand what they're saying. The Tardis translates alien languages inside my head all the time, but it's not working... it might be the Doctor like he's part of the ciruit and its broken..."

Jack looked at Rose, he could see the strain that all this was having on her and he'd do anything to help, Rose had become like a sister to him and he couldn't stand seeing her like this. Why couldn't the regeneration process have gone smoothly.

**Change of POV**

**Earlier that night a car pulled up outside the Tower of London and the scientist in charge of the _Guinevere one _project exited it and followed an officer in. He went right through U.N.I.T and he found the Prime Minister and said"Mr Llewellyn, Ma'am"**

**Harriet Jones pulled out her ID card and said " Harriet Jones, Prime Minister."**

**Mr Llewellyn looked at her and he answered. "Yes, I know who you are."**

**Harriet walked over to the coffe machine and got a cup and said to the man. "I don't suppose anyone's offered you a coffee?"**

**"No" he said but he took the cup anyway.**

**Harriet Jones stood infront of him and he spoke. "I suppose I've ruined your Christmas?"**

**Harriet smiled at him and said "Never off duty"**

**The major who escorted Mr Llewellyn into the building entered the room and Harriet followed him out with Mr Llewellyn and her right hand man, Alex following her.**

**"Ms Jacobs can explain"**

**"The images are not broadcasting from the planets surface, the signal is coming from a point 5000 miles above the planets surface."**

**The major continued. "We think the ship was in flight when they simply came across the probe"**

**"So they might not actually be martians"**

**"Of course they're not. Martians look completely different."**

**Mr Llewellyn looked at them all as though they were completely mad and said "You're talking about aliens as a matter of fact"**

**"We've put out a cover story" said Alex speaking for the first time since Mr Llewellyn had arrived." Students hijacking the signal that sort of thing."**

**Me Llewellyn looked at the Prime Minister as though asking who this man was. "Alex is my Right-hand-man. I'm not used to having a right hand man, but I quite like it"**

**"I quite like it myself" agreed Alex**

**Ms Jones chose that moment to interrupt and said "We got the ship on the Hubble array and its moving"**

**"In what direction" asked the Major**

**"It coming towards us"**

**"How fast?"**

**"Very"**

**Harriet Jones stepped forwards and said "What was your name again?"**

**"Sally."**

**"Thankyou Sally"**

**_Wow this was a late one I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes ( I can hardly keep my eyes open) the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow and it'll probably continue where this one has left off and then go back to the gang. Please review constructive critism greatly appreciated as usual. Right enough for one night, Night all._**

**Well, that's chapter edited, for all of the mistakes that were in it, this is Sunday the 17th August 2008, the last 4 chapters were edited today as well.**


	7. The invasion begins

**_Hi everyone. Here we go again, sorry about the update yesterday, there were so many spelling mistakes that I had to re post it. Right back to the story, I said last night that I would continue where I left off so here we go._**

**Harriet Jones stood and watched as the ship approached the Earth on the screen and she looked to her left at Sally and asked her. "How long until it gets here?"**

**Sally looked up from the screen and answered. "Five hours, ma'am"**

**They all watched the screen as an alien face appeared on it and began talking in it's own language and no-one present could understand what it was saying. "Translation software now"**

**"Yes sir." Alex left to get it **

**Change of P.O.V**

Rose and Jack stood behind Mickey and stared at the screen. After a while Rose decided to check on her daughter and she left the other two sitting in the living room and she stood at the bedroom door for what felt to her like forever just watching the Doctor and she didn't notice Jack coming up beside her until he spoke. "You really love him don't you?"

Rose looked at the man she'd come to think over as an older brother, she couldn't speak and Jack just gave her a bear hug and let her cry if she wanted or needed to, but she didn't in fact she just started to talk. "The Doctor wouldn't do this, the old Doctor. The old Doctor would wake up he'd save us"

"Rose. Regeneration is a dodgy process and sometimes it might go slightly wrong and most of the time the person who regenerated would have to sleep for days to get their energy back, the Doctor will still be the same person (I hope) and there will be a few differences but he'll still be the man you married"

Rose left Jack's embrace and went outside.

**Change of P.O.V**

**Harriet Jones walked over to the major and he said "I've been receiving calls from Washington, ma'am, the President is insisting that he take control of the situation."**

**Harriet turned to look at the major and she replied "You can tell the President and please use these exact words 'he is not my boss and I won't let him turn this into a war"**

**"Yes ma'am" the major turned and left to make the call to Washington and Harriet went to find out how Alex was getting on with the translation **

**A few minutes after she left him to get on with the translation Alex came over and said "Prime Minister"**

**"Did it work?"**

**"Almost" he looked at the P.D.A in his hand and read out "'People' that could be 'cattle we own you. We own you land, your minerals, your precious stones. You belong to us, to the Sycorax' they seem to be called Sycorax not Martians 'Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock' as in the modern sense they rock"**

**"' ...surrender or they will die" That was all Mr Llewellyn and major heard of the translation as they joined them**

**"'Surrender or they will die' not 'you will die'"**

**"It's the right personal pronoun I've checked it's definitely they"**

**"Who is they?"**

**"I don't know" **

**Harriet decided to interrupt them before Alex and Mr Llewellyn ended up having an argument. "Send them a reply. Tell them this is a day of peace on planet Earth. Tell them we extend that same peace to the Sycorax and then tell them that this planet is armed and we do not surrender.**

**Several hours later...**

**Harriet Jones spotted the major standing outside the room she was in and she went out to talk to him**

**"I don't suppose we've had a code nine, no sign of the Doctor?"**

**"No ma'am" Harriet nodded and she turned to leave and the major said. "You've met him haven't you?"**

**"Yes I have"**

**"Like the stuff of legend"**

**"He is that"**

**Sally came over to them. "Prime Minister, they received the message and here comes the reply." the three of them joined Mr Llewellyn and Alex at the screen and they all saw a blue light**

**"Was that the reply?" asked the major.**

**"Maybe it was another form of communication some kind of an ideogram or a pictogram." A lot of the people in the room including Sally suddenly started walking and Mr Llewellyn tried to stop her.**

**"Sally its Mr Llewellyn. You need to stop" He grabbed her arm and tried to stop her that way but the Prime Minister said. "Leave her alone, you'll hurt her"**

**The guards at the entrance to the room pointed their guns at the people, the Major ordered them to put down their weapons, which they did and the four of them followed. The light that had been on the screen was flashing on and off round the affected people. **

**Mr Llewellyn noticed it first andhe pointed it out to the Prime Minister. "It's the same light"**

**Alex stopped the Prime Minister. "Prime Minister. Its happening all over the country" he paused " It's happening all over the world. One third of the world's population is standing on their roofs"**

**"But why these people why aren't we being affected like they are" Mr Llewellyn and the major followed the affected people and they discovered that they were heading to the roof. Mr Llewellyn headed back to the room they had just left and he sat down at the computer that Sally had been working at all night. "Do you have medical records on file for all your staff?" he asked Alex. **

**"Yes of course" Harriet and the major stepped to the side and she asked. "Still no sign of the Doctor"**

**"No"**

**"Ok failing him, what about Torchwood?" The major looked at Harriet as if she'd grown an extra head and she said"I know I'm not supposed to know about it not even the United Nations knows, but if ever there was a time for Torchwood it's now."**

**"I can't take responsibility."**

**"I can. Now see to it"**

**The major went off to contact Torchwood and Harriet walked over to the other two and she found them accessing the medical records**

**Mr Llewellyn looked at Sally's medical record and saw that she was A positive. "Who else walked out?"**

**"Luke Parsons"**

**"'Luke Parsons'" he opened the file " A positive"**

**"Jeffery Baxter"**

**"Baxter" Mr Llewellyn opened that file too " A positive" the major joined them and nodded to Harriet Jones that he'd done as she'd asked "that's it they're all A positive."**

**The major looked dumbfounded "Whats so special about that blood group?"**

**"Nothing" Mr Llewellyn's face paled considerably. "Oh my God, it's _Guinevere one."_**

**"What do you mean"**

**"Before I sent the probe up I put on one of those little plaques identifying the human race. There were samples, music, water, wheat seeds and blood, A positive. The Sycorax have got a vile of A positive and through that some how-2**

**"They control the blood." Harriet finished grimly 'where's the Doctor when you need him?'**

**The major asked what everyone else was thinking. "How many people in the world are A positive?"**

**"I don't know" answered Mr Llewellyn. "But I'd bet it is one third"**

**change of P.O.V.**

Rose went outside with Jack on her heels and he was closely followed by Mickey. Rose had went out cause she'd heard shouting and now she saw why. Her neighbour was shouting at her husband.

"Sandra what's going on?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. It's Jason he won't stop walking and there's this light thing" she continued walking and shouting at Jason to stop walking. Rose looked out over the estate and she could see that it wasn't just Jason half the estate was just walking so Rose followed them up to the roof and Mickey and Jack joined her on the roof. "What can we do?" Mickey asked.

"There's nothing we can do. There's no-one to save us not anymore" Rose turned and walked back down to the flat. she checked on her family and then she entered the livingroom where Jackie greeted her with another cup of tea. A short while later Harriet Jones appeared on the TV

_"Ladies and Gentlemen if I could have your attention during this terrible time. I know this is hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid that's been cancelled. Did we ask about the Royal Family" she looked at someone behind the camera and then back at the camera "They're on the roof. I must ask you all to remain calm, but I do have one request. Doctor if you're out there if you can hear this. If anyone knows the Doctor or how to find him tell us. Doctor please help us"_

Rose got off the chair and went to her room door and stood there and started to cry again. Jackie who had seen her daughter leave followed her when she reached her, Rose was crying. "He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me mum" Jackie didn't know what to do so she just hugged her daughter and let her cry.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and all the glass in the windows and doors shattered and the entire building shook Rose and Jackie separated and they went outside followed by Jack and Mickey.

**Change of P.O.V.**

**Harriet Jones looked up at the banging sound and said "What was that"**

**"Sonic wave, the ship's hit the atmosphere". answered Mr Llewellyn**

**back to Rose's P.O.V.**

Rose stood beteen Jack and Mickey and her mum stood behind them, they watched the space ship fly overhead and come to a stop above the estate. Rose ran back up to the flat with the other three on her heels. She ran into her room and tried to get the Doctor out of the bed and when the others came in she got Jack and Mickey to take over and she said. "Mum get your stuff, get some food we're leaving."

"Where are we goning to go?"

"To the Tardis, its the safest place on Earth"

"What are we going to do in there then?" Jackie asked shocked she didn't want to go to the Tardis cause it's weird in that ship.

"Hide" Jackie went to argue but Rose held up a hand to silence her mum. "I'm sorry mum, but that's all we can do. Look in the sky, there's a great big alien invasion and I don't know what to do. I've travelled with him and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home I'm useless. All we can do is run and hide and I'm sorry. Now move"

They all exited the flat. Jack and Mickey had the Doctor and Rose had Emma and the carry cot and Jackie exited last she had loads of bags filled with food and who knew what else Rose turned around and said to her "Mum will you just leave that stuff and give them a hand."

"But this is food, you said we needed food"

Rose just ignored Jackie and followed the boys down to the Tardis. Once she was inside she took Emma to her bedroom and laid her gently in the carry cot which she had placed at the side of the bed and left the room. She left the door open just a crack and headed back to the control room when she got there her mum was finally in the Tardis and she had a thermos with her. "Nice cup of tea" she poured one and handed it to Mickey who was closest to her and gave him the thermos to pass to Jack who was sitting on the captains chair and Rose said. "Tea. The solution to everything" she said sarcastically, the events of the last few days catching were catching up with her, the Game Station, the Daleks, the Doctor sending her home, taking in the heart of the Tardis and the Doctor's regeneration.

"Stop your moaning." Jackie left the Tardis and went back to the flat and Jack followed, which left Rose with Mickey in the Tardis.

Mickey started walking round the console and asked. "Can't you fly this thing?"

"No." said Rose without looking at him.

"You did before"

Rose finally looked at Mickey and said "It's sort of been wiped out of my head like it's forbidden or something. If I try it again the universe might rip in half"

"Right better not" Mickey could see that the conversation wasn't going to go any further, so he changed the subject. He held up the thermos of tea and said." Tea. It's like we're having a picnic whist the world comes to an end. Very British"

They sat in silence for a bit, the silence was only broken when Jack entered the Tardis with some bags and left again to find out where Jackie had gotten to. Mickey suddenly walked to the console and stared at the screen and asked Rose. "How does this thing work then, cause if it picks up TV, then we can see what's going on out there, if we've surrendered or not"

Rose stopped standing over the Doctor and went to see what he was looking at and answered "I don't know it nust sort of tunes itself" she flicked a switch and it started bleeping.

**Change of P.O.V**

**The leader of the Sycorax appeared on the screen in the room that the U.N.I.T personnel were gathered in and it spoke in its own language while Alex translated it into English. "'Will the leader of this world stand forward'" Harriet Jones stepped forwards and said "I'm proud to represent this planet" (AN: Alex will continue to translate until I say otherwise) **

**"'Come aboard'"**

**Harriet looked at the image on the screen and asked "How do I do that then?" A blue light suddenly surrounded her, the major, Mr Llewellyn and Alex.**

**"What's happening?" asked Mr Llewellyn sounding terrified.**

**Harriet Jones turned around slightly and said " I believe it's called a teleport"**

**The four of them appeared on the ship and the leader of the Sycorax stood infront of them, looking very intimidating and every single one of them was scared of that creature.**

_**Right that's enough for this chapter if I'm not careful I'll finish this story in less chapters than I meant to. **_

**_As always, Please review. Contructive critism welcome._**

**_I'll be updating in the next few hours_**

**Right that's chapter 7 edited now, that makes 6 chapters in one day, I'm definitely good at editing quickly, I thought that this would take forever to do.**


	8. foriegn technology

**_Hello again, here we go again. Sorry about the wait I was intendin on putting this up the night before last but my sister came in drunk and I got yelled at to turn off the computer and go to bed cause my dad was taking his temper out on me again. (sorry for venting)_**

**Harriet Jones stood watching the leader of the Sycorax. Mr Llewellyn stepped forwards and tried to reason with them, but he was killed and the major saw red and yelled at the leader. "THAT MAN WAS YOUR PRISONER, EVEN YOUR SPECIES MUST HAVE ARTICLES OF WAR FORBIDDING-" the major was killed before he had had time to finish the sentence and the alien spoke to Harriet Jones whilst Alex translated. **

**"'Surrender or they will die'" **

**Harriet stepped forwards and asked "If I surrender how would that be better"**

**"'Surrender and 1/2 is sold into slavery and 1/3 dies. Your choice.'"**

**suddenly there was a flashing light and a bleeping sound "The noise the bleeping they say it's technology, foriegn technology they're accusing us of hiding it conspiring 'bring it on board'" **

**Change of P.O.V.**

Rose and Mickey were waiting to see if the screen would tune in after Rose flicked the switch, but all it did was start bleeping "Maybe it's a distress signal or something."

"Fat lot of good that's gonna do" said Rose flippantly.

"Are you gonna be a missery all the time?"

"Yes" said Rose using the the same tone that she'd been using since entering the Tardis

Mickey tried to lighten the mood and said. "You should look at it from my point of view, stuck here with your mum's cooking"

Rose walked around the console and said "Where is she. I'd better go help them before it starts raining missiles out there" Rose was almost at the door when Mickey said "Tell her anything from a tin's fine."

"Tell her yourself" Rose challenged.

"I'm not that brave." Mickey admitted

"Oh I don't know" said Rose as she walked out of the Tardis. Mickey was left in the Tardis on his own and he was about to pour himself another cup of tea went someone screamed right out side the Tardis. 'I know that scream' he thought

"Rose" he shouted and dropped the thermos on the floor as he ran for the door. Once he was outside he stopped and stared at his surroundings and Rose saw him and screamed "The door.Close the door" Mickey did as he was asked and once he had done it he along with Rose was dragged by two sycoraxans to where Harriet Jones and Alex were.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter but the last two were incredibly long for me so I wanted to stop before I got carried away again. I'l be updating in the next few hours and this will probably turn into a series and I will go back and explain how Rose and the Doctor got together and then how they got married and I will show how Mickey found out.**

**You know what I would like you to do by now**

**(A/N: I apologise if anyone thought that I went over board with Mickey all I was trying to do was show that he was jealous of Rose's feelings for the Doctor)**

**_And that's chapter 8 edited, chapter 9 will be soon, really soon. 17/8/08._**


	9. The return of the Doctor

**Hi again twice in one day. Here we go.**

Rose and Mickey were shoved roughly towards the leader of the Scyorax, Rose stumbled and almost fell but she was fortunately caught by Harriet Jones who pulled her into a hug.

"Rose. Oh my precious thing, I've got you." she pausd and thought for a second and then asked "The Doctor, is he with you?"

"No we're own our own" Rose was holding back tears Harriet could tell and she also knew that the only way Rose would be alright was if the Doctor came to help them.

The leader of the Sycorax stepped towards then an said in its own language."The yellow girl,she has the clever blue box she will speak for your world"

"But she can't" Harriet said

"Yeah I can" said Rose confidently

"Don't you dare" Mickey said and at the same time he thought. 'Rose if you do this you risk leaving Emma without both of her parents and I can't let you do that'

"Someones got to be the Doctor" she stepped forwards and Harriet tried one last time to stop her

"They'll kill you"

"That never stopped him" when she said this Harriet thought 'Why is she risking her life like this' Rose moved her left hand unconciously towards her hair and pushed a stray strand behind her ear. 'Ah' thought Harriet 'she's doing this because it what her husband would do'

Rose took another tentitive step forwars and began to speak. "I address the Sycorax, according to Article 15 of the Shaddow Proclaimation. I order you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen parliment of Rexicoricophalvitorious... the Gelth convederacy as... sanctioned by the mighty Jagrafess.. Oh and the Daleks. I demand that you leave this world in peace... in peace" all the confidence that Rose had had at the start of all this was diminishing very quickly.

**Change of P.O.V**

**Jackie and Jack had gotten everything that the four of them could need and headed back out to the Tardis. They were almost there when the ship disappeared in a flash of blue light.**

**"Rose" Jackie said and then she shouted "ROSE"**

**Jack grabbed the bags from Jackie and set them down and put his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. "Jackie, Rose'll be alright so long as she stays inside the Tardis"**

**The two of them picked up the bags and headed back into the flat and Jack made them both a cup of tea and made Jackie drink hers and they waited**

**_Change of P.O.V_**

**_Mickey had just dropped the thermos on the floor of the Tardis and the entire contents spilled out into the inner workings of the Tardis which caused several things to smoke and spark out and the tea evapourated into steam which surrounded the Doctor and he inhaled deeply and began to stir._**

Meanwhile

Rose stood and watched as the Sycorax laughed at her and then in its own tongue the leader said. "You are very, very funny (**AN: Alex is still translating this**) and now you are going to die" Harriet Jones and Mickey tried to get to Rose but the Sycorax holding them dragged both of them and Alex away "Did you think you were clever with your stolen words. We are the Sycorax and we stride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child, if you're the best this world can offer as a champion, then your world will be gutted and your people enslaved" Alex stopped translating and said "Hold on that's English"

Rose turned and looked at him and then Harriet said. "He's talking English"

"You're talking English"

The leader of the Sycorax looked at Rose and she could see that he resented the implication and he said "I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile"

"But that's English"

"I SPEAK ONLY SYCORAXIC"

Rose thought for a moment and looked at the other three and said "Can you hear English"

"Yes" Harriet said

"Yeah" said Mickey at the same time just as Alex agreed. "Definitely English"

Rose continued to think and the she said to herself "If I can here English, then it's being translated, which means it's working, which means-" she stopped and turned to look at the Tardis.

**_Change of P.O.V_**

**_The Doctor woke up and looked around him. 'The last time I checked I was in Jackie's flat' he stood up and wandered through the ship checking the den and the kitchen and there was no-one there so he continued checking rooms all along the corridor of the Tardis to his bedroom and he checked in there as well and the only person he found on board was his daughter, who was currently sound asleep so he, like Rose had done hours before stroked her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left. He headed to the door not caring that he was still wearing the pyjamas that Jackie had given to Rose for him and as he got to the door he thought that something must be going on so when he opened the door he was prepared for almost anything. _**

**_He opened the doors and stood there._**

Back to Rose's P.O.V

Rose watched as the doors of the Tardis opened and the Doctor stood there looking perfectly healthy and she thanked every single God of every religion that she'd come across. Then she smiled at him and had to force herself to stay still and when he spoke she tried not to laugh.

The Doctor grinned at Rose and said "Did you miss me?" His smile got bigger as he noticed her fighting the urge to laugh at his insane question and he could see from the way that she was looking at him that she thought he was an idiot. The leader of the Sycorax noticed his presence and tried to kill him the same way he had killed Mr Llewellyn and the major but the Doctor caught the whip in his hand and it had absolutely no affect on him. The Doctor wrapped it up and said "You can have someone's eye out with that" he walked over to the Sycorax who tried to hit him over the head with his staff, but the Doctor took that off of him as well and he snapped it in half and continued "You just can't get the staff " Rose sniggered "Now you... just wait, I'm busy". He turned away from the leader and walked over to the four humans who were standing infront of the Tardis and started talking "Mickey, hello and Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North, blimey its like _'This is your life'_" he paused and turned towards Rose and started to walk towards her "Tea" he said " that's all I needed a good cup of tea, super heated infusion of free radicals and tannin, just the thing for healing the synapses. Now first things first, how do I look?" He could see the confusion rising on his wife's face and grinned at her

Rose looked at her husband, who was now grinning from ear to ear at her so she decided to confuse him for a bit she'd tell him the truth later. "Different"

The Doctor looked really confused so he asked "Good different or bad different"

Rose thought that he looked really great, but she didn't voice that opinion and instead continued to wind him up "I don't know, just different"

The Doctor took that to mean "I'll tell you later" and asked "Am I ginger?"

Rose looked at his hair and said whilst trying not to laugh. "No, you're just sort of brown"

The Doctor groaned and said "I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were, you gave up on me. Sorry love, that was rude, is that what I am now, am I rude. Rude and not ginger"

Harriet Jones watched the two of them with interest whilst all this was happening and she deduced that this man whoevere he was, was Rose's husband and she decided to interrupt. "I'm sorry, but who is this?"

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and said at the same time. "I'm the Doctor", "He's the Doctor"

Harriet Jones looked completely confused. "What happened to my Doctor or is it just a title that's passed on?"

The Doctor came to stand in front of her and said. "I'm him. I'm literally him, same man new face, well new everything."

"But you can't be"

"Harriet Jones..." he said thoughtfully "We were trapped in Downing street and the thing that scared you most wasn't the war and it wasn't the aliens, it was the thought of your mother being on her own"

Comprehension dawned on Harriet's face and she said "Oh my God"

"Did you win the election"

"Landslide majority" the Doctor grinned.

The leader of the Sycorax spoke "If I might interrupt"

The Doctor turned around "Yes. Sorry, hello big fella"

**Well that's chapter 9 edited, these later chapters don't need as much editing as the earlier ones did, which is a relief.**

**Julie20007**

**17/8/08**


	10. The fight for Earth

**Hi again sorry about the wait I've been kind of obsessed with drawing David Tennant, Billie Piper and others that I've kind of forgotten to update so here we go again**

_previously_

_"Yes. sorry, hello big fella." the doctor said_

The Doctor looked at the leader of the Sycorax who said "Who exactly are you?"

The Doctor thought about that one, Rose thought that if you looked hard enough you'd be able to see the cogs turning in his head and he said. "Well... that's the question"

The leader of the Sycorax was getting angry and he roared "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

The Doctor imitated him "I DON'T KNOW!" he paused "I'm the Doctor, but beyond that I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" he winked at Rose who blushed and went into the Tardis for goodness only knows what reason she came out a few moments later with Emma who was crying quietly for attention and for her daddy. The Doctor continued with his rant and would spend time with his daughter when this was over. "A right old missery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed?" he walked around "A gambler? a fighter? a coward? a traitor? a liar? a nervous wreck? I mean judging by the evidence I've certainly got a gob." He looked to his left and pointed "and how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button" he ran up the stairs to the button and everyone followed him he noticed that Harriet Jones was now holding Emma. "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed unter any circumstances, am I right?" he didn't wait for an answer "Some sort of control matrix" he looked down at the collumn the button was on and said. "But what's feeding it, hold on" he bent down and opened the pannel on the side what have we got here then? blood?" he tasted it "Yep definitely blood, human blood, A positive with just a dash of iron arrgh" he wiped his finger on the dressing gown he was wearing and thought for a second " but that means blood control, blood control. oh I haven't seen blood control for years, you're controlling all the A positives which leaves us with a great big problem, cause I really don't know who I am, I don't know when to stop so if I see a great big threatening buttin which should never ever,ever be pressed then I just want to do this" He pressed the button and all around the world the people standing on the roofs stepped forward as thought they were going to jump and then the same blue light from before appeared and they all got off the roofs and went home.

"You killed them" Alex said, sounding incredibly shocked, but the Doctor ignored him and said to the Sycorax. "What do you think big fella are they dead?"

"We allow them to live." he answered simply.

"_Allow_, you've no _choice_, that's all blood control is, a cheap bit of voodoo. scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes, you see it's like hypnosis, you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct is too strong."

The Sycorax leader interrupted the lecture but that didn't seem to bother the Doctor. "Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Yeah, you could do that. Of course you could, but why? look at these people these human beings consider their potential from the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than- hold on, sorry that's '_the_ _Lion king'_. But the point still stands. Leave them alone"

"Or what" challenged the leader

"Or" the Doctor grabbed the sword off of the nearest Sycoraxans belt and ran to stand infront of the Tardis "I challenge you" All of the Sycorax on the ship started to laugh at him " Well that struck a chord". The leader of the Sycorax came towards him and he said "Do you accept my challenge or are you just a crannak pel cassakree salvak" he cocked his eyebrows at the leader as he stopped in front of him.

"You stand as this world's champion?"

"Thank you. I've got no idea who I am but you've just summed me up." the Doctor said "Am I right that the sactified rules of combat still apply?"

"For the planet?"

"For the planet" the two of them went on the offensive and the Doctor nearly fell. The Sycorax laughed at him again and the Doctor and the Leader started their sword fight again. The Doctor stumbled again and Rose shouted "look out!"

"I got that. I wouldn't have thought of that otherwise. Thanks" he stood up and headed for a door and pressed the button to open it a said "bit of fresh air" he ran outside with the leader of the Sycorax hot on his heels, they fought for a few more minutes although to Rose it felt like forever, as she watched her husband fight this new foe she noticed certain similarities that this new Doctor had with the old Doctor, well for one thing he swanned in just in the nick of time to save her world from slavery or the human race from extinction. She didn't know if she could accept that this man who had been wearing her husbands clothes was really the Doctor, but, she knew that she would have to give him a chance to prove to her that he was the same man, the man she married, just with a new face and a new accent, which was now scottish but with a few London tones that were obviously picked up from her. She watched on with fear all over her face, this man was still her husband and Emma's father and she didn't want to loose him again, not when she had just gotten him back, she watched horror struck as the Sycorax leader knocked the Doctor over and cut his hand off, when this happened she gasped in horror.

_This part is the Doctor's P.O.V of the fight from after he led the alien outside._

_'What in the world possessed me to go outside on a spaceship I mean it could have been in outer space for all I knew. I've got to stop doing these things, otherwise Rose will probably have a nervous breakdown and I'll definitely get slapped by Jackie again' I turned and charged at the leader of the Sycorax and when I reached him our swords banged together and he elbowed me in the nose 'Ouch' I thought 'that hurts' I looked to my left and saw Rose step forwards and I knew I had to stop her from helping me so I said "If you help it'll invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet" I watched for her reaction and it was to simply turn around and take Emma from Harriet Jones, I was proud of her then, she knew that I was in danger but she stayed back like I asked her to, thank God because I did not want my wife to hate me for the rest of her life. I knew that all the trust she had had in me would need to be built back up again and what better way to start than to save her home planet. The leader and I locked swords again and we fought until somehow he floored me and then he cut off my right hand 'thank God it wasn't my left hand, cause Rose would kill me for loosing my wedding ring' " You cut my hand off" I stood up and continued "and now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I have just enough residual cellular energy to do this" I made a new hand grow where the old one had been and watched as the leader of the Sycorax tried to process what I had just done. _

_"Witch craft" he said. I resisted the urge to laugh and said "Time Lord" Rose called to me and flung me a sword which she had taken from another of the Sycorax and I said "So I'm still the Doctor then?"_

_"No arguments from me" my hearts swelled at the knowledge that she believed that I was the Doctor, now I all I had to do was to see if she thought that I was the same man, which I am, but I need to know what she really believes. I had to stop thinking about Rose for the moment and get on with saving the world again. "And do you want to know the best bit? This new hand...it's a fighting hand" I charged at the Sycorax before me and our swords clashed and banged together and eventually I got the upper hand and I elbowed him in the gut and grabbed his sword and pulled it out of his hand and knocked him to the ground and said"I win"_

_"Then kill me." how could I do that, I knew that if I killed him Rose would probably never forgive me and that I couldn't cause by deliberately killing another sentient being even if it had invaded her planet_

_"I'll spare your life, if you'll take this champion's command- leave this world and never return. What do you say?" I watched as the creature in front of me thought quickly about what I had said and then when he finally answered I was relived "Yes" he said_

_"Swear on the blood of your species"_

_"I swear" the leader said almost choking on the word._

_The Doctor grinned and stuck his sword into the ground and said. "Right, then. Thanks for that big fella_"

Harriet Jones spoke first. "Bravo" Rose handed Emma to Mickey and stepped forwards and walked towards the Doctor and said. "That says it all. Bravo" she stopped beside him and handed him the dressing gown that she'd been holding since he challenged the sycorax. The Doctor grinned at Rose who couldn't help grinning back at him. She noticed that he was the same as before just a littl different, she could tell because the smile that he had just given her was the same smile just on a different, slightly younger face. It would take some getting used to but Rose would accept this man as her husband sometime soon.

"Not bad for a man in his jimjams. Very Aurthur Dent, now there was a nice man." before Rose could stop herself she started giggling. The Doctor tied the dressing gown and felt something in the pocket and said."Hold on. What have I got in here" he put his hand into the pocket in question and pulled out a satsuma. "A satsuma. Oh that friend of your mother's, he does like his snacks doesn't he" Rose laughed again. she was starting to like this new version of her husband. "Doesn't that just sum up Christmas, you go through all those presents and then at the bottom of the pile there's a satsuma. Who wants a stupid old satsuma" the Doctor heard a movement behind him and he instinctively threw the satsuma at a button and the leader of the Sycorax fell from the ship to his death many thousands of feet below. "No second chances" he said "I'm that sort of a man" The Doctor followed by Rose and the other three entered the ship again and stopped in front of the Tardis. The Doctor addressed the Sycorax "By the ancient rights of combat I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time, and when you go back to the stars and tell others of the Earth, when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential, you make sure you tell them this. It. Is. Defended" after the Doctor finished talking they were transported back to Earth.

**Sorry about the wait I keep forgetting to post this plus I haven't been able to get on the computer lately, but no I've finally got my own laptop updates should be as frequent as they were before. There are only about three chapters at the most left to write for this story so look out for my version of Rose which should be up a few days after I finish this or I might even continue with the rest of season two haven't decided yet.**

**Review please as usual constructive critism welcome. **

**_And that's chapter 10 edited now. let me know if there's any improvement._**

**_Julie20007_**

**_17/8/08_**


	11. They were leaving

**Hi everyone so we left off with the gang being transported back to Earth**

"Where are we" asked Rose.

"We're just off Bloxam road. We did it" said Mickey joyfully

The Doctor held up his hand and said. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute" They all watched as the ship disappeared from veiw slowly. Rose took Emma from Minkey and hugged him and then she handed Emma to her father who held her close to his chest and ran over to Alex and hugged him too.

Harriet Jones and the Doctor watched the ship as it disappeared and Harriet turned to the Doctor and said "My Doctor"

"Prime Minister" the two of them hugged both keeping their distance to prevent squishing little Emma who was snuggled into her father's protective embrace and when they parted Harriet said "Absolutely the same man" she walked forwards a few steps and said "Are there many more out there?"

The Doctor joined her and said "Oh, not just Sycorax, there's hundereds of species, thousands of them. The human race is drawing attention to itself. This planet's so noisy, everyday you send out messages, probes and signals. Earth is being noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it" the Doctor's attention was captured by his mother-in-law who was screaming Rose's name

"ROSE"

"Talking of trouble" said the Doctor as he watched his wife run to her mum and Jack was with her. Rose and Jackie hugged and Jackie said "You left me."

"We did it Mum. You did it too. It was the tea, it fix his head" said Rose the smile that was on her face was echoed in her voice as she spoke and looked at the Doctor.

"Is it really him, is it really the Doctor" The Doctor looked at his mother-in-law and shrugged and Jackie hugged him as did Mickey, Rose and Jack, the five of them were careful not to squash little Emma, who was still in her father's arms. The family (including Mickey and Jack) talked quietly and while they were talking Harriet Jones ordered Torchwood to fire.

Suddenly there were sounds all round the estate and the Doctor looked livid and Rose said "What is it?" The Doctor didn't answer her, instead he handed their daughter to her and said to Harriet Jones "That was murder" the man was like fire and ice and Mickey was the one who noticed it first and he was terrified and decided there and then never to get on the Doctor's bad side, cause, just like with Captain Jack Harkness, he would regret it immediately

Harriet Jones looked at the Doctor with confusion written all over her face. "That was defense" she said simply

"But they were leaving" said the Doctor through gritted teeth.

"You said it yourself Doctor, that they would return to the stars and tell others of the Earth"

"Britain's golden age" he spat.

"It comes with a price"

"Don't challenge me Harriet Jones, cause I'm a completely new man."

"What does that make you then Doctor another alien threat?"

"I could bring down your government with a single word"

"You are the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that"

"No you're right, not one word, just six"

"I don't think so"

"Six words"

"Stop it"

"Six" the Doctor walked away from Harriet and stopped beside Alex and removed the hands free headphones from his ear and said quitely enough for only Alex to hear. "Don't you think she looks tired" he handed him the earpeice and walked away and Rose, Jack, Mickey and Jackie joined him and the four of them headed back to the flat.

Once back at the flat the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to call the Tardis and he told the others that he was going to the Tardis to change and Rose asked "What's wrong with what you were wearing before?"

"When I regenerate my sense of style changes and even if I wanted to wear what I used to wear Its too big for me now. I'm slightly shorter and I'm skinnier (if that's even a word) so I can't. I'll be back." He walked out of the flat and went down to the Tardis which was parked right outside the flat and he went inside and headed to the wardrobe room and spent some time choosing his new style. Eventually he settled for a brown pinstriped suit and a brown trench coat he messed up his hair a bit and then went back up to the flat to find out what Rose thought of him now.

The Doctor had been gone for what felt like forever to Rose and she kept looking out of the window to assure herself that he hadn't left her, not that he would (she hoped). She helped her mother to organise the Christmas dinner and set the table. The four of them sat round the table and Rose asked Jack to carve the turkey, which he did and just as Rose was setting a plate down on the table for the Doctor, someone opened the door and walked in to the flat. Rose turned round to see who it was and she saw the new Doctor standing there in his new suit and trench coat and she gave him her biggest smile, the one that she always reserved for him and he grinned back at her with the same cheeky smile he'd given her in his last incarnation and she new there and then that this man was still her husband and the father of her child. The Doctor joined them at the table and for once actually did domestic and even though he would never tell Jack he was actually enjoying it.

Rose and the Doctor pulled a cracker together and the Doctor said "That's yours" and handed the paper hat that was in the cracker and she said "It's pink. Mum, it should be yours" she put the hat on and caught a glimps of the television and it showed Harriet Jones trying to deny that she was unfit for office. The DOctor whipped out his new glasses and sat infront of the TV screen and watched. The phone rang and Jackie answered it, she adressed the room at large and said "It's Bev she said to go outside"

"Why?" asked Rose

"I don't know. Just go outside and look"Jackie retorted.

The five of them trooped outside, Jackie was carrying her grand-daughter. Rose and the Doctor stopped beside the Tardis and they looked up at the sky. "It's beautiful" Rose said as she watched what she thought was snow laning on the ground and on the Tardis and watching the meteors flying across the sky.

"What are they? Meteors?" Rose asked

"It's the space ship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash."

"Ok. Not so beautiful"

"This is a whole new planet Earth, there's no denying the existance of aliens now everyone saw it. Everythings new"

"And what about you?"

"Back to the Tardis, same old life."

"On- on your own?" she asked carefully

"Why, don't you want to come?"

"Yeah"

"Do you though"

"Yeah"

The Doctor was relieved sort of "I though cause I'd changed-"

"I thought cause you'd changed, you wouldn't want me anymore"

"Oh I'd love you to come"

"Ok"

Mickey looked hurt "You're never gonna stay are you?"

"There's so much out there. I've got to"

"Yeah"

"Well I think you're mad, the pair of you, it's like you go looking for trouble"

The Doctor walked over to him mother-in-law and draped a lazy arm around her shoulders and said "Trouble's just the bits inbetween its all waiting out there, Jackie, planets, creature, horizons. I haven't seen them yet. Not with these eyes" He walked over to Rose and said "And it is gonna be. Fantastic" he extended his hand towards his wife hoping that she'd take it and he laughed when she said

"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps" The Doctor waggled his fingers at her and she took his hand and said. "Where are we going first"

The Doctor looked up at the sky and pointed and said "That way" he paused "No" he adjusted the way his arm was pointing and said "That way"

"That way?"

"Alright?"

"Yeah"

Emma broke up the moment that her parents were sharing and the Doctor took her from Jackie's arms and she immediately stopped crying and looked up at her daddy with big eyes. Rose looked at the Doctor and said "If Emma recognises you as her father then I know now that you're still the man I married, just with a new face, that will take some getting used to." she stepped closer to him and slipped her arms round his neck and stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his in the most passionate way she could without squashing her daughter who was snuggled in her fathers left arm and his right was wrapped round his wife when they broke their kiss he kept his arm wrapped round her and she moved to his side and rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the parts of the space ship fall to Earth.

The Doctor looked down at his wife and said "Sweetheart?"

Rose looked up at him "Yeah?"

"Why don't we leave Emma with Jackie and go away for a couple of weeks just so we can get to know the new me?"

"Ok"

The two of them headed into the flat alone as the other three had headed inside when they were talking about where they'd go first.

**The next chapter for this story will be the last, there will be a sequel wchich will be up as soon as possible, cause I've got three other fics that are still in progress and I'd like to get them a little further on before I start something new.**

**That's chapter eleven edited**

**Julie20007**

**17/8/08**


	12. Epilogue

**Hi everyone, this is the epilogue for my version of the Christmas Invasion.**

The Doctor and Rose entered the flat hand in hand, the Doctor was still carrying their daughter, but the moment Jackie heard the two of them enter her flat she came and took her grand-daughter from his arms and they all sat down at the table to finish their Christmas dinner.

Later that evening after the meal was finished and the gifts un-wrapped, Mickey went home, but, before he left he said "Doctor, Rose." the couple in question looked up from their sleeping child and Rose said."What?"

"Don't leave without saying goodbye."

"We don't intend to" the Doctor answered for them both. He took his daughter from Rose and went into Rose's old room and laid her in the cot that Rose had brought n from the Tardis the day before whilst he was still regenerating. Mickey followed the Doctor out of the living room and poked his head round the door to Rose's room, "See you Doctor."

"Good night Mickey."The Doctor smiled at the other man and Mickey smiled back and left the flat, Rose entered the bedroom a few minutes later and leaned against the doorframe

The Doctor knew that Rose was there, he could feel it, but he didn't move until Rose decided that she'd had enough of him standing there with his back to her and she walked towards him and slipped her arms round his waist. The Doctor turned around and Rose moved her arms from his waist to round his neck and he slipped his own around her waist and pulled her close to him in a hug. "I love you Rose" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too" she said, she pulled back just enough to kiss him softly, yet somehow her kiss was full of her love for him, when she broke the kiss,she stayed in his arms and she looked up at him and she said. "I'll tell you one thing sbout this new you."

"What's that?"

"You're definitely sexy" the Doctor moved closer to her if possible and kissed her passionately, but they didn't take it any further than that cause they were currently in her mother's flat and the Doctor did not want to be castrated. They went back into the living room and Jackie handed both of them a cup of tea and they all sat down and Jackie asked the important question."So, what are you going to do with Emma?"

The Doctor and Rose exchanged looks and Rose answered her mum. "Actually we were hoping that you would look after her for a couple of weeks so that we can get to know each other again and so that the Doctor can figure out who he is"

Jackie smiled at the two of them and said."Yeah. Course I will"

Rose got up from the chair she was sitting on and went and hugged her mum. "Thank you, mum"

"Yeah, thanks Jackie" The Doctor smiled at her and she returned it with one of her own. Jack watched the exchange and had to ask. "What about me?"

"As much as it pains me to say it" said Rose. "You have to stay here with my mum."

Jack grinned at them and said. "I thought that you didn't want me to be left alone with your mother?" Rose looked at him and grinned. She shared a look with the Doctor that said 'mum will slap him if he tries anything' the two of them grinned and the Doctor said "We're trusting you not to flirt with Jackie, just help her to take care of Emma. Alright?"

"Alright" said the man in question and he got up and said he was going out to the Tardis to sleep instead of Jackie's couch as he was far too tall and he would end up with aches all over his body in the morning. The Doctor warned him not to touch anything in the control room of the Tardis. Jack left the flat, which left the Doctor and Rose alone with Jackie, who went to make the three of them a cup of tea. Rose walked over to the chair that the Doctor was sitting on and sat on his knee and put her arms round his neck. "What are you thinking about"

"Nothing much."

"Really?"

He smiled at her and nodded. "This me is definitely happier than the last one was. After the Time War, I regenerated into my last body, I was completely broken until I met you, you filled up the void that was left by the Time Lords. You saved me in more ways than I thought was possible and you gave me a second chance at having a family. The reason that I sent you back sweetheart was that I couldn't, no would not be resposible for your death or Emma's, when I ended the time war I killed everyone, even my own parents, I couldn't kill my family for a second time. Then you came back, I was actually a bit angry at you for risking you life for me, but then you did something amazing, you ended the Time War and I'll alway be grateful to you for that, now this isn't your fault, but when you had the time vortex running through you it was killing you and I had to remove it, if I hadn't, Emma wouldn't have her mother and I would have gone back to how I was before the Time War and I would have left Emma without her father too. Anyway let's go to bed, we've got an early start tomorrow." Rose kissed her husband and got off of his knee and held out her hand to him which he took after he stood up. They entered Rose's bedroom and checked on their sleeping daughter and then got ready for bed and got under the covers the Doctor put his arm round Rose and she lay with her back against his chest and they fell asleep

**And that is My Version of the Christmas Invasion finished, keep and eye out for the sequel to this story and in the mean time, if any of you are reading my other fics, 'Series 3 with Rose', 'She is returning' or Evolution of a relationship' (thanks Gaiafreedom21 for the title idea, I think that if you hadn't suggested that I would have completed that one by the time I actually came up with a name for it) then expect updates to all of them over the next few days.**

**That's chapter 12 edited.**

**Julie20007**

**17/8/08.**


End file.
